


Three A.M.

by LightningScarlet



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal, Ass Slapping, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningScarlet/pseuds/LightningScarlet
Summary: ...She was very good at her job, always able to keep his men in line; but someone had to keep her in line too...





	

**Author's Note:**

> No set up, no intro...just porn...indefensible porn.

On a Wednesday morning at three a.m. Kazuya Mishima sat with his back against the ornate, wooden headboard of his king-sized bed watching the gorgeous brunette work his throbbing cock. He watched her head bob up and down then moved his gaze to the outline of her perfect ass raised high in the air. At that very moment he wished he had a mirror in front of his bed.

He was pleasantly jostled out of his thoughts when she stopped moving her mouth up and down on his member and began to flick her warm, wet tongue on the underside of his shaft. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. She then began to gingerly suckle his most sensitive spot… she knew exactly what he liked, what would send him over the edge in the shortest amount of time. But he hadn’t woken her up just for a quick blowjob, he was planning to make the experience last.

“Enough.” He said as he grabbed a handful of her silky, brown hair. He slowly pulled her off.

Anna Williams’s seductive, blue eyes looked into his… She was gorgeous, from her pouty pink lips, that were slightly swollen at the moment, to her curves and her hair, everything was perfect.

He loved her hair.

It was the perfect length, texture and thickness for pulling, it gave him more control over her and he knew that she loved it.

He released her hair from his hand and the woman walked on her knees until she was close enough to meet his lips, his kissed her roughly and felt his arousal grow as he tasted himself in her mouth.

Anna straddled him at the hips but he pushed her away, he would not let her be in control; not even for a minute.

When it came to being his employee, she was very good at her job, always able to keep his men in line; but someone had to keep _her_ in line too. This was the best way… For them both.

“Lie down.” He ordered, Anna rolled her eyes but obeyed nonetheless.

He quickly positioned his naked body on top of hers; her soft, white thighs were open and waiting for him. He slowly pushed his shaft into her swollen nether lips and felt them part easily as he found her wet, eager entrance. He went slowly as he softly kissed and licked her neck, his large, rough hands sliding over her shapely thighs. Anna let a little moan escape her throat with each inch that enter her. It made his cock throb.

He hilted her and began to move slowly. She was so tight and wet and warm that he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He felt her legs wrap around him and began to speed up his thrusts, her moans began to match his movements.

He felt her red fingernails dig into his shoulders and he responded by fucking her harder and faster. Her legs and hips were moving at the same rhythm changing pace with his.

He felt her arch her back and knew that she was close. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out immediately.

“Prick.” She said angrily as she furrowed her brow. “Why do you always do this to me?”

He didn’t say anything, instead he moved his head down between her breasts and took a perfect, pink nipple into his mouth. He suckled it softly as he roughly pinched the other between his fingers; she moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

“Face-down.” He said as he raised himself to his knees.

She purred and gave him a seductive smile as she obeyed. She took two pillows and placed them beneath her head then raised her perfect round ass in the air.

“Be gentle.” She said as she moved her arms to a comfortable position.

 _Gentle._ He almost laughed; there was no such thing as a gentle fucking. Gentle meant making love and he had never made love, but he had fucked countless times.

He had a perfect view of her glistening pussy and her tight back door. He loved that she left just the right amount of neatly groomed pubic hair. He slid his index finger into her slippery entrance, then pulled it back out. He ran it over the swollen slit and up to her nether entrance. He heard her throaty moan as he slowly pushed his finger into her anus. He moved it in and out a few times then positioned himself on his knees behind her.

He ran his finger from her sodden folds up to her back entrance to make sure there was enough lubrication then pushed his shaft slowly into her tight ass. He inhaled and exhaled as he penetrated her while Anna moaned loudly and fisted the sheets. A lesser man would blow his load feeling such hot, tightness around him; but he was disciplined. When he finally hid his entire length inside her he took a few steadying breaths as he caressed her soft, round ass cheeks. He smirked when he saw a bite mark on her left cheek; it had happened during their shenanigans a few days prior.

He never got tired of taking her this way, there was something about it that drove him crazy. He liked that she was a woman of so few inhibitions; but most of all he liked that she enjoyed being controlled... Only by him, he knew that she never put up with shit from anyone else.

He gave her ass a hard slap and began to move slowly back and forth; her loud moaning serving to urge him on. He began to build up speed until he was plowing into her asshole. She raised herself up on her arms so that she was on all fours, he started giving her a hard slap with each thrust and she went down on her elbows. He saw her put her right hand between her legs and knew that she was rubbing her clit.

She was close; and so was he.

With his left hand he grabbed her hip tightly and with his right he took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back as he pounded harder and harder into her tight ass. She gave a small yelp as her ass quivered against his thighs and he knew that she had climaxed. He let go of her hair and used both hands to hold her hips and thrust hard and fast against her; he saw her ass jiggle every time his pelvis rammed onto it. He groaned as he felt a wave of pleasure erupt in his core and spread throughout his entire body; he felt his rock-hard member spill its seed into her depths and held her hips tightly against him until his cock stopped pulsing inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and bit her shoulder then pulled out of her and lay on his back with his arms above his head as his heart rate began to slow.

Anna moved her body next to his then lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed him deeply.

“That was amazing, boss.” She spoke against his lips in a breathy voice.

He loved hearing her call him _boss_ when they were in bed.

She rolled away from him and grabbing a pillow she put it under her head and seemed to settle down to sleep with her back to him.

Kazuya glanced at the bed, it was a mess. They were laying on top of soiled, wrinkled, silk sheets.

His dark eyes lingered on Anna’s naked form; her slender waist, full hips and shapely legs… And that perfect, round ass.

He felt himself get hard again.

He couldn’t help himself, he rolled his body up next to hers and slid his hand between her legs.

“I’m trying to sleep!” She yelled as she tried to turn toward him.

Putting both hands on her hips he forcefully turned her so that she was lying face-down. He kissed her right ass cheek then gave it a slap.

“Raise your ass.” He ordered.

“This had better have a happy ending for me.” She said sounding annoyed, but did as she was told regardless.

He raised himself up on his knees and got into position behind her, he slid his middle finger into her and she responded with a moan. He withdrew his finger deciding that he had not ravaged her pussy enough yet and took his stiff member in his hand then guided himself into her wet, eager entrance. He unwillingly let a low moan escape his throat as his cock moved into her tight, velvety walls, he knew it wouldn’t take too long.

He immediately began to thrust fast and hard, the sound of his pelvis slapping onto her ass filled the bedroom. He watched her ass jiggle each time his length disappeared into her and marveled at how fucking hot that was. He gave her left cheek a hard slap causing her to shriek then slowed down momentarily to push his middle finger into her still-slippery asshole and began to pump it in and out at the same rhythm as his throbbing cock.

She let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a moan and he wondered if he was hurting her, but he was too close and didn’t want to stop. He pulled his finger out of her and quickly raised his body upright pulling her body up with his so that they were both on their knees. With his right hand he squeezed one of her breasts while the other went between her legs, he massaged her swollen clit as he thrust up into her.

He heard her yell as she quivered against him and felt her walls contract tightly around him. That instantly caused him to orgasm as he held her tightly, his fingers digging into her breast and pussy. He continued to give tiny thrusts until all his seed had spilled into her. He let go of her and pulled his spent cock out of her. The both collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving and bodies glistening with sweat and other bodily fluids.

“...Fuck…” Anna said sounding breathless. “...Now _that_ was truly fantastic.”

“Were you lying before?” He asked, though he knew she wasn’t, he knew exactly how her body reacted when she came.

“I’d never lie to you, boss.” She said as she turned her back to him and got into a comfortable position. “But just because I liked it, it doesn’t mean that you can wake me up for a blowjob again.”

“I won’t,” he assured her, “but don’t worry, I’ll let you blow me in the shower later.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“You get to blow me in the shower.” He smirked.

She scoffed. “What a lucky girl I am.”

He grabbed a hold of her hair and gave it a good, hard tug, when he heard her gasp he gave her ass a slap for good measure. He had to keep her in line.

Feeling truly spent he turned his back to her and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it was four a.m.

He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.   

   

 


End file.
